Late Night Lovers
by Madhatter0666
Summary: Kyo and Yuki get caught out of bed. R&R. Warning: Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. Any & all flames will be laughed at and exploited.
1. Our little secret

Late Night Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters. They only thing I own is the plot.  
  
"Quiet now, or he'll hear you." "I am being quiet!!"  
  
CRASH!!!!!!  
  
"Oh yeah, neko, that's being quiet!" "Shut up, nezumi! This is your fault, anyway!"  
  
"Who's down there?!" came an unusually irritated voice. "I must warn you, I have a very irritable black Haru standing next to me, and I know how to use him!" A very pissed off growl from behind the irritated Shigure was all the evidence the two teens needed before quickly springing from their hiding places.  
"OK, OK!!!" Kyo shouted holding his hands up in the air, proving he was carrying no weapons, so he couldn't possibly be an intruder. It wasn't as if either boys were afraid of Haru, even when he went to his "black" mode, it's just that it was so late, Kyo was too tired to fight at the moment. "We give up!!" Kyo shouted , before Shigure unleashed Haru's evil wrath.  
"Kyo? Yuki? Where the hell were you two? Torhu has been worried about you all night. Glancing at the clock Shigure gasped, "It's 4:37 in the morning! "" And ,oh my GOD!! My vase!! Kyo, what the hell did you do to my precious vase?!" Kyo finally registered what the older man said and exploded, "NANI!? What makes you think I did that to your stupid vase?! Yuki could have been the one to do it!" That's not true baka neko, and you know it!" Yuki snapped finally entering in the conversation. "Oh and why is that ?" Kyo countered. "Because I'm a very graceful person., unlike you!" Yuki stated matter- of- factly. "NANI?! I am a cat, moron!" the neko seethed. "What does that have to do with anything?" Yuki queried. Fire raged in the neko's eyes, "Because cat's a very graceful!!!"  
"Enough!" Shigure yelled uncharacteristically, "I don't care about any of that. Just. Go. To. Bed!" Seeing that nobody was moving he became even more angry than he was before, "NOW!"  
Stunned, both teens dumbly walked up the stairs to their rooms, passing by the now snoozing Haru and the seething Shigure.  
As the cat and mouse were walking, their shoulders brushed against one another's.  
"Move, you damn rat!" The cat hissed. "Watch it baka neko, don't touch me!" As the war of words escalated into a knock-down drag-out fight, so did Shigure's temper.  
"God dammit!! Go to bed! Now!!!!!" The inu screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Both boys abruptly stopped, turning to the doors of their own rooms, and grumbling curses under their breath, they went to bed.  
Around 15 minutes late, making sure nobody was in the hall, Kyo tip-toed into the rat's room, quietly closing the door behind him. Kyo walked over to where the damn rat slept and pulled the covers back and slipped in next to him. Just as he had been doing for the past few weeks. Wrapping his arms around Yuki and burying into his sweet scented hair, the subdued kitty smiled. "I love you kuso nezumi." Finally after a few minutes, "I love you too baka neko," "now go to sleep." 


	2. I won't tell

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. So don't sue. I have no money.  
  
"Yuki-chan?"... "Yuki-chan?" Momiji peeked inside Yuki's room the next morning, seeing a giant lump on the bed made the little rabbit suspicious. "Yuki-chan, it's 2:00 in the afternoon!! It's way past time to get up!" Momiji bubbled. An evil grin suddenly crossed his face.  
  
"Yuki-chan, have you seen Kyo-chan?" "Tohru-chan is getting worried, so she sent me up here to wake you both up. But I couldn't find Kyo-chan anywhere. Momiji waited a few minutes, hearing nothing, he started to get worried. He crept up to the side of the bed, bent his knees, and prepared to pounce on top of the covers.  
  
"One, two, three." Momiji jumped onto the bed and yelped when something grabbed him. "Holy shit!" Kyo screamed scaring the hell out of Momiji and startling Yuki to the land of consciousness. "Kyo! W-w-what are you doing in Yuki-chan's bed?!....Without a shirt on?!" the bunny rabbit stammered.  
  
"Oh, Momiji-chan. When did you get here?" Yuki asked trying to subtly cover up his naked body with the thin sheet he was grasping in his hands.  
  
"Me?" Momiji asked covering up his shock with a false mask of innocence. "I got here twenty minutes ago. Tohru-chan sent me up here to wake you two up. Seems you've been busy." he giggled.  
  
"Well, w-we were...um...we...were...hmmm..." Yuki tried to find a believable excuse before the neko blew up, which was going to happen any minute.  
  
"What we were doing is none of your damn business, twerp!" Kyo screamed picking up Momiji up and kicking him down the stairs."  
  
"Owwwww!!!" "Momiji wailed and started to cry." "Tohru-chan!! Hatori- chan!! Kyo kicked me!" "Shut up, Momiji!" Kyo screamed from upstairs.  
  
Momiji got up and ran into yhe family room where Shigure, Tohru, Hatori, and Ayame were all gathered around the table drinking tea. Momiji had an evil grin on his face when he walked into the room.  
  
"Guess where I found Kyo." Momiji beamed at the people surrounding the table. Before anyone could say anything an orange blur grabbed Momiji and hauled him up the stairs, back into Yuki's room.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do, stupid rabbit!" "You better not say anything to anyone!" "Kyo, please stop screaming at Momiji." said a now fully dressed nezumi. "And Momiji, please don't say anything,ne?" Yuki cooed offering his best smile.  
  
"Ok, Yuki-chan," Momiji smiled getting up and walking towards the doorway. Yuki smiled and started for the door when he heard , "on one condition though." "Uh, what's that?" The mouse asked very wary of what the rabbit my say. "Kyo does everything I tell him to for a month."  
  
"No freaking way!" Kyo bellowed. Momiji took a deep breath preparing to scream. "Ok,ok!""I'll do anything you say...but only for a month. That's it , twerp."  
  
Momiji smiled, "Good......Kyo?" "Nani?" The cat hissed. "Kiss my feet." Momiji said calmly while pulling his left foot out of the slipper he was wearing. "Nani?!" Kyo paled.  
  
"Now." 


	3. Enough is Enough

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket. I'm gonna go cry now.  
  
Enough is Enough  
  
"Oh, Kyo. I'm feeling faint. Would you please carry me down the stairs, oh pretty please? commanded the sweet faced "angel" bunny.  
  
"What the hell?! What makes you think that–...." Kyo immediately shut his mouth and picked Momiji up bridal style as his beloved Yuki glared at him. "Thank you, Kyo!" Momiji beamed sweetly.  
  
"Hn." the neko grunted carrying him down the stairs to the kitchen so nobody would see Kyo holding Momiji. If anyone sees, then they'll ask questions. Now, I can't have that, it would put me in a very awkward position. With that thought in mind, Momiji was dropped absentmindedly on his butt.  
  
Screwing up his face at the shooting pains he was getting in his butt, the bunny looked up into the face of the worried neko. What's up with him? He thought. Another shooting pain reminded him of the carelessness of his orange haired cousin. "That hurt you know!" the blonde squeaked. Seeing as how he wasn't really gaining the attention he wanted, the rabbit started to tear up, and then started crying.  
  
Barely paying attention, the neko grunted an apology and stalked back up the stairs to get a shower and get dressed.  
  
As he walked up the stairs, the neko passed by the nezumi, they looked at each other and a spark seemed to ignite in the intense, but brief, gaze they exchanged to the other.  
  
Pulling himself out of his revere, Yuki picked up the pace and entered the kitchen , just barely paying attention to the injured bunny on the floor. Sighing to himself, Yuki walked over to Momiji and picked him up giving him a kiss on the cheek to stop the tears and a pat on the head, then turned towards the stove to grab a pot and fill it with water and set the stove to boil.  
  
Then Yuki walked over to a cabinet, oblivious to the fact that he was being stared at by Momiji. Feeling around in the cabinet for the box of tea and the nezumi let out a frustrated sigh. Where the hell did Sigure put it?! Ah! There! Yuki pulled out the box and took out three packs, deciding to make some for Kyo and Momiji as well.  
  
Ten minutes later, the neko emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and clean and descended down the staircase, he entered the kitchen. Making sure nobody besides his mouse, that's right his mouse, was in the kitchen he stalked over towards the nezumi and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Yuki glanced up and over his left shoulder at the neko, he lifted an eyebrow. "Did you decided to take a shower today? I thought you took one last–...never mind. You didn't." "Mmm" "You smell like melon."  
  
"Why? Do you not like it?" he asked quickly. Yuki grinned, How cute. He's worried about what I think. "Hai, I do like it. You smell very sweet." he replied in a seductive tone that demanded obedience. Which, in turn, caused the neko to flush a shade of red that managed to match his own hair color.  
  
Yuki laughed and kissed the neko on the lips, walking passed him after he finished making his cup of tea, he said "I made some tea, and I left a bag on the counter for you. See you in the living room," he smiled.  
  
Kyo ventured over to the counter to see the bag of orange tea and smiled. my favorite.  
  
Yuki walked through the doorway that led from the kitchen to the living room and walked over to take his place at the table in between Tohru and Hatori, he began sipping on his tea as he sat down.  
  
"So, Yuki-chan! You slept all morning, I'm impressed. Deciding to indulge , and sleep in?" brandished Ayame, Yuki's older brother.  
  
"I wouldn't be Ayame-chan. He was up all night doing GOD knows what with Kyo. Nothing to be impressed over." said the inu rather huffily.  
  
BAM!!!! And Shigure went flying through the paper-thin door. "Damn mutt!!!" Kyo huffed.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kyo-chan!" Ayame and Momiji said in unison and began laughing. "Don't call me Kyo-chan!!" he snapped.  
  
"Shut up, baka neko. Stop your whining." said the ever so calm Yuki. " Nani?! Don't start with me, you damn rat!!"  
  
Momiji sweat dropped through the childish display. Man, they would make great actors; he thought. It's so hard to believe they are in love with each other. He sighed again as Shigure walked inside and side-stepped on Kyo's flailing arms. He sweat dropped along with Momiji, he had figured it out along time ago, before they even got together.  
  
He huffed as he sat down. This is getting ridiculous . The inu began growling, and finally, "Will you two shut up?! We all know that you two have been sleeping together, so just get over it already!!!"  
  
Everyone in the room was stunned into silence, to say the least. "Uh,uh...I didn't." Tohru offered. Poor girl just stared blankly at the boys and the seething Shigure.  
  
Ayame started screaming, a delayed reaction of spilling his tea in his lap. Momiji pouted, because now that the secret was out, he wouldn't be having anymore fun with Kyo. Damn it all to hell, Shigure! 


	4. For My Cousin's Sake

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. WAH!!! Although I wouldn't mind owning Haru.   
  
By the time everyone had settled down, Ayame had cleaned up and borrowed one of Shigure's kimonos. The kimono was very itchy and also quite loose, which didn't quite help poor Ayame's scorched, raw, skin that has turned pink.  
  
Shigure. Now there was a subject that got the snake thinking. What had been wrong with him? Shigure had been acting very odd for the past few days, and it was beginning to scare Ayame. He really missed his overly hyper-active best friend.  
  
Ayame looked around seeing that everyone had gone home, he sat back down the table. Momiji and Hatori went to the main house so 'Tori could check on Akito. Tohru had gone shopping with her two best girlfriends to the mall. Even though it was Sunday, Yuki had some student council work to do at the school. Last he saw of Kyo, the neko went to the roof. Shigure....now where had the dog gone to? He seemed to have disappeared right after Ayame went to get changed.  
  
Ayame got up to look for the inu, about and hour later he had to give up, he was getting too tired and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the doggy. So he deduced that Shigure mustn't be at the house anymore.  
  
You'd think that the absence of Shigure's car would have been the first clue, but this is Ayame, come on.  
  
"Hmmmm.....I wonder where he could have gone to." Ayame thought out loud.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town  
  
"You got the stuff?" asked a gruff voice. "Yeah. You got the money?" Shigure asked back. "Yeah, I got it" the voice said. A lone figure walked out of the shadows, revealing his shiny bald head and puny black eyes. His chubby stature waddled over to where Shigure was standing.  
  
Shigure mentally winced as he saw the man's face, there were burn scars and wrinkles all over it, the man's appearance reminded Shigure of the American slasher movies that stared none other than Freddy Kreuger. He looked away so he wouldn't have to deal with the fright.  
  
The inu took in his surroundings, the dank, dark, and empty warehouse where he promised to meet the man, only served to remind him of a certain Sohma. Definitely someplace where Akito would feel at home. The man reached Shigure, startling him out of his stupor.  
  
"You ok, Shigure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shigure just handed the man the small package in exchange for the money.  
  
Once he received all 100,000 yen, in large bills, he started the car and head home. Then he started thinking, ' If I do this then maybe he'll see how much I love him.' Shigure figured. ' I know he has feelings for Yuki, who in this family doesn't, aside from Akito.  
  
Shigure pulled into his driveway around 2:00 am. Muttering curses under his breath. When he walked in he heard grunts and groans coming from up stairs. ' Oh, great.' he groaned. Deciding he actually wanted to sleep tonight, he drove to the main house.  
  
' I hope Hatori is still up.' he thought. Shigure pulled into the driveway of the main house , got out of the car, and went inside. 'Oh, well. Even if he's not. I'll go to a guest room.' He peeked into Hatori's room, seeing him fast asleep he went into a guest room. Not bothering to get undressed, he crawled under the covers of the futon and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
He started to dream, Shigure!. He heard giggling. Shigure! He heard the bubbly blonde, I'm waiting for you! Hurry up! Tell me you love me or I'm gonna get away! He teased. Suddenly he came into view. Momiji! Shigure gasped; he smiled at the blonde. Shigure gasped awake.  
  
I'm a monster. To be in love with someone twelve years younger then I am! Talk about robbing the cradle, or whatever. Gah! It's just wrong. It's so wrong, he's just a child! Shigure thought annoyed.  
  
' He may act like a child at times, just like you, but you know as well as I do that he can be very serious and mature when he wants to be.' His conscience informed him. ' Yeah, I know.' "Dammit! I can't take it!" he shouted, grabbing a small bag, filled with white powder out of his pocket. He opened the bag and snorted some of the white substance up his nose. Wiping his nose clean, he thought, ' I'll tell him soon, I do owe him and everyone else an explanation about my behavior after all.'  
  
He glanced up at the clock, it would be a while before anyone woke up, so he discarded the baggy and got back under the covers and fell back to sleep. There was something akin to pounding down the hall, like footsteps, but being too tired and high to check it out , he fell asleep.  
  
"Oh my god!" Momiji gasped once he got back to his room. Was Shigure doing drugs? And if he was, did anyone else know? What was Momiji going to do?! Momiji sighed and slid down the wall in the room. He had only gotten out of bed to use the bathroom and then heard some noise from down the hall. He went to investigate but found that it was only Shigure.  
  
' Damn! What the hell would push Shigure to do drugs?!' He thought.  
  
For some reason, unknown to Momiji, he began to sob into his knees, for his favorite cousin's sake. 


	5. Come With Me

1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters or the anime itself....even if I really wish I did.

I am sooooooo very sorry for not updating sooner. My computer crashed and we had to go get it fixed. Please forgive me!

Momiji woke up the next morning, still slumped up against the wall, with a cramp in his neck.

He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was, and then remembered everything from the night before.

' Jesus! Shigure, what the hell are you doing to yourself?!' Momiji thought desperately. He then proceeded to stand and walk into his bedroom. On the way, he grabbed a fluffy white towel and his usual cute sailor outfit for the day.

Once in the bathroom Momiji turned to the shower and turned the sliver knob for the hot water.

Testing it and seeing it was a good temperature, he pulled up the lever and watched as the water poured through the shower head.

Smiling he stripped himself down and hopped into the shower.

Suddenly, he heard a noise, like the clicking of a door being open and shut. That's when he realized he forgot to lock the door. Momiji began to panic. How could he be so stupid! Common sense! When you are in the bathroom you lock the damn door ! But then again, he reasoned, whoever was in there was being equally stupid. Why go into the bathroom if you can hear someone in the shower?!

Momiji's curiosity was getting the better of him and he peeked his head around the curtain. The bunny went bug-eyed as he saw Shigure standing in front of the toilet peeing! Eww! Just what I needed to start my morning. I don't want to watch someone peeing!

" Then stop watching you little pervert." Shigure said coldly.

Momiji froze, he hadn't realized he said his last thought aloud. "Holy Shit! Gomen Nasi, Shigure!!" squeaked Momiji jumping back behind the curtain. The rabbit could swear he felt his heart beating wildly against his rib-cage.

The his eyes widened as he realized he was in the shower. Then he froze, as he heard **FLUSH**.

' Damn!' he thought as the water got scalding hot. " Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" he screamed crying , "Shigure! You big, fat, monkey ass jerk! That hurt! I know you did that on purpose!"

But Shigure didn't hear him, if he did then he was ignoring the extra-crispy bunny rabbit, because he was swaying down the hall and back into the guest room he came from.

Momiji growled and then slammed and locked the bathroom door. He turned and jumped back into the shower, quickly shampooing and conditioning his hair and washing his body with the vanilla scented body wash he had, and then turned off the shower, he jumped out and dried off. Putting on deodorant ( AN: Good hygiene!!) And getting dressed, he made sure to blow-dry his hair, before hopping to the kitchen for breakfast.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, save for Akito of course, Momiji chowed down on his pancakes. Hatori silently nibbled on his breakfast and Shigure seemed to share his silence. Akito was eating in his room, like he would waste his time eating a meal with everyone else, ha!

Momiji, curious as ever, slowly looked up at Shigure. Shigure, surprising Momiji, slowly met his gaze with the coldest eyes, and Momiji exploded.

"God damn it , Shigure!!" shouted the rabbit, standing up and flipping the chair back, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The inu just stared at the seething blonde and stood up to go home. "None of your damn business , kid." the cold man replied, leaving a hurt bunny behind. For the second time in less than nine hours, he began crying.

Twenty minutes later, Shigure pulled up to his house. Getting out of the car and walking inside, he was bambarded with questions from Yuki and Kyo. Tohru didn't say a word, because she was getting bad vibes from him. ' It's amazing when someone even as dense as me can see something." she thought.

She could see his attitude getting darker by the day, he was pulling himself in to some sort of depression. She didn't want to be there when he exploded, so she ran into the kitchen, preparing for the worst.

Nothing happened.

Chancing a look, Tohru popped her head around the corner in the living room, expecting to witness a gory scene, all that was there was a smiling Shigure. It was as if he had gone back to being himself in the blink of an eye.

"And how is my little flower doing?" Shigure cheerfully asked. "Ummm.... I'm o-ok." Tohru said cautiously. ' This is getting too weird.' she thought.

"Are you alright, Shigure-chan?" Tohru asked concerned. "Of course I am." he laughed. Then proceeded to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. ' What the hell am I going to do?' he thought.

Back downstairs, Yuki and Kyo just seemed confused. Tohru sighed and turned around to go back into the kitchen. She almost screamed when she came face to face with her boyfriend, Hatsuharu.

"Haru-chan! You scared me ." she gasped. He smirked evilly, an obvious sign of black-Haru. "Haru-chan?" He backed her into the wall and placed both his hands on her waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled, clearly enjoying the kiss.

After a few minutes, Tohru had to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen, Haru smiled "Yummy."

She giggled and pulled him into the kitchen with her.


	6. My Bleeding Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.**

**Sorry guys I had a major case of writer's block.Plus schoolwork, I had essays, and projects and it's only the third week of school.**

The sun had set and the crickets began chirping as the slight breeze brushed against the soft petals of the fragile flowers. The wind swayed the fresh green grass and the owls hooted at the smallest hint of life.

He was running, running faster than he ever had before. He didn't know how long it had been since he left the house. All he knew was that it had to have been a while because it was dark outside.

Breathing heavily he glanced down at his watch 9:00 pm, it had been precisely three hours. He realized he was running around in circles.

He had been running from_ him_, from his precious Yuki.

He surmized that all Yuki really wanted out of this "relationship" was sex. Nothing more. And that's what Kyo wanted. More. Love.

'I'm hungry. Hungry for something more than just sex. I want Yuki. I want him to love me, and he just doesn't seem to understand that.'

'He tells me he loves me, but I don't know if I believe him.'

**FLASHBACK**

" Yuki, stop. Please." Kyo panted heavily. "Mmmm., why?" the nezumi asked nibbling on the defeated neko's earlobe. "Because I," he couldn't finish his sentence, it was too much for him, or rather the kuso nezumi was.

Yuki kneaded his knuckles into the neko's tan arching back. Moaning violently, the cat suddenly felt another hard thrust into his backside. "It hurts Yuki-chan." he barely breathed out.

"I don't know what your problem is Kyo, but it's starting to get on my nerves" Yuki spat before pulling out violently and walking into the shower for a quick rinse.

The nezumi couldn't hear the retching sobs coming from his bedroom over the rush of the water pouring forth from the steel showerhead.

After the incident Kyo had jumped from the bed, pulled his pants on and ran to the front door, he was glad nobody else was home, he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He pulled on his shoes and ran out the door. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get out of there.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kyo began running again. This time in the direction of home.

Yuki had been worried for the past three hours. When he came out of the shower he found that his sweet neko was gone. 'Where did he go?'Thinking that Kyo went out for something, the nezumi decided to get caught up on the homework that he neglected to finish the night before.

Once finished, the rat noticed that Kyo still wasn't back yet, and it was almost 9:00 p.m . Yuki started to panic, Kyo had never stayed gone this long when he threw a tantrum.

The gray haired young man walked outside and looked climbed up the ladder to the roof to see if his neko-chan was up there. No. He slid down the ladder and ran out into the front of the woods.Beginning to panic even more, he summoned the aid of his trusty rats. He told them to keep a look out for Kyo and if they saw anything, to come back at once and tell him.

Cold winds started up, and Yuki started to freeze. If I stay out here any longer, my asthma is going to start working up again and I'll get sick and then Honda-chan will be worried for me.

So Yuki went back into the house and decided to sit in the living room.

Yuki went into the kitchen and decided to make some tea. He was about to get the box from the cabinet but he heard a noise.

A few minutes later, an orange blur knocked him on his ass. He hadn't even had enough time to anticipate what was happening.

"KISAMA!" With that Kyo gripped the rat's shirt, punched and then threw him onto the floor. Dazed, Yuki looked up, glossy eyed and in awe of what had just transpired. 'Did his lover just hit him?'

"What the fuck is your problem, Kyo?!" Yuki shouted back, getting his footing and pulling himself back up.

"Am I your little whore?!" "Is that it?! Kyo shouted with tears in his fury filled eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" the confused teen asked.

"You don't love me...not really." Kyo managed to whisper releasing Yuki's shirt, and slowly bringing his arms to his sides. "All you ever want to do is fuck. Is that your idea of romance, Yuki?"

"K-Kyo, I never thought, I mean, I-I'm sorry." the reclusive teen replied.

"Save it!" Kyo sobbed. "I'm out of here!"

"Kyo! Where are you going to go?" Yuki begged.

"None of your fucking business!!"

Kyo stormed out of the kitchen, and out the front door, just barely hitting Shigure and Ayame on their way in with groceries.

Both men looked at each other confused. "Lover's spat?" Ayame offered.

"Oh well" Shigure laughed, with a chipper attitude . "Ayame, my love, will you bring the bags into the kitchen, please?"

"Of course, darling."

Yuki ran to his bedroom window and looked outside and watched his distressed lover run up to the main road and away from his bleeding heart.

"I love you , Kyo" he whispered


	7. Pussycat

Sorry I haven't updated in while I had major writers block...again. Punish me all you want. Me like. Sorry that was my alter ego, Ikomerie. She's a nasty little bitch. lol. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. Though I wish I did. I think I'll go cry now.

**Bold**-location, A/N

_Italics_- Thoughts

**At the main house**

_I can't believe that stupid bastard_, thought Kyo as he walked down the hall of the main house. It had been a month since Kyo left Yuki and everything he cherished most. And that stupid rat hadn't had the decency to even call, or come groveling, or even beg for his forgiveness in any way!

Needless to say that pissed off the kitty more than you can imagine. Like he doesn't get pissed off anyway over everything else.

"Stupid nezumi!" he muttered while watching the ground and not paying attention to where he was going. "Shit!" Kyo said as he bounced off of a hard surface. As he fell to the floor he noticed that whomever he ran into was wearing a blue kimono. _Akito_, he thought as he filled with terror. He looked up to a smirking Akito and suddenly wished he were dead. '_He's going to kill me.'_

The neko was pulled from his revere by laughing. "Something wrong, pussycat?" Akito mocked. "N-no." Kyo hesitated,"Why would there be?"

Akito stepped around the confused kitty and laughed his way down the hall.

"That was too close for comfort," Kyo thought. _Damn, that guy scares the hell out of me. How does he do it? I've got goose bumps just from hearing him laugh. It surprised me that he actually let me stay here. I thought he hated me. Maybe he's up to something..gah..now I'm just being paranoid. _Kyo laughed at his ridiculous thoughts.

He turned around ready to go back to his room, "Hey, Kyo!"Momiji bubbled.

The already tense cat stood there, white as a ghost, and then...fainted from shock.

"Oh my god! I killed Kyo!" Momiji whimpered and then jumped on top of Kyo hoping that if he shook him enough he'd revive his dead cousin. "You bastard," Shigure said passing by. "But, I didn't mean to do it!" "Why must the good die young?!" Momiji yelped. "Shigure! Why are you being so mean to me?" Suddenly realizing the what the Inu said.

**(A/N: And sadly, that is how Kyo died. Momiji gave him a heart attack. The end.** **J/k. I like to make you guys squirm. lol **)

"I'm fine you stupid rabbit!!!!!" Momiji looked up, "Now get off of me!!!" Kyo threw Momiji into the wall and ran down the hall till he made it to his bedroom. "What is wrong with the people in this house?!"

" Forget the house," he grumbled while walking over to the window that overlooked the garden and stared at the figures of Hatsuharu and a now bawling Momiji," What about this family?" He asked himself.

**Shigure's house**

"Are you sure about this, Ayame?" Yuki asked his older brother. "Of course, little one." Ayame beamed, "I have been in thousands more relationships than you." "That's not something to be boasting about."the nezumi quipped.

"Just wait. The kitty will come crawling back to you in no time." "But it's been a month. And every day you say the same thing. And he has NOT come back, MORON!"

"That really hurts you know." Ayame started sobbing when the front door slammed shut with a bang.

BANG!

"Ahh!" Ayame whimpered.

"Sorry, love. It's just me." Shigure grinned. Ayame giggled as he gazed up at his favorite cousin. "Oh, sweetie. It's ok, you just startled me for a second." Both men started giggling as Yuki started looking visibly ill from all of the "love" in the room. He didn't want to see his brother and cousin flirting. "I have to get out of here," he mumbled.

Yuki walked out into the cold night suddenly deciding to take matters into his own hands._ I have to apologize to Kyo. And I have to do it now. ...If I don't, I may lose him forever. _

**Main house**

"Why does Akito want to see me now? Why does he want to see me at all? "Kyo gasped as he ran down the hall to the dark doors that separated him and the evil head of the family. "Come in, pussycat." Kyo could hear the twisted smile in the man's voice.

As he stepped inside, he nearly tripped over his own feet. "Akito, what the hell are you doing?!"

Akito lay across the floor, kimono exposing his nether regions, one hand wrapped tightly around his erect organ pumping up and down faster and faster as he gazed right into the eyes of the shocked neko, the other palm flat on the floor keeping him balanced. "Hmm? Oh, just finishing up....ahh." he sighed as he came. He smiled and licked the creamy mess off of his fingers as though it were honey.

" Y-you wanted to see me?" Kyo stammered. "Yes, come..sit down next to me." Akito grinned evilly patting the ground next to him.

" I'll stand, you pervert." Kyo growled, suddenly gaining back his pissy demeanor for the first time since he left Yuki.

"Fine."

"Well, what do you want?"

" A truce, my lovely little pussycat."

Kyo raised his eyebrow. "A truce?" Before he could say anything else Akito jumped on top of him pinning his arms by his head as he ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. "Oh yes." He chuckled, kissing Kyo's mouth hard ,nibbling his lower lip. Kyo struggled, trying to say something to get the man off of him, he even tried thrashing around, but for someone that was so sick he was awfully strong.

" I know you want this, pussycat. Don't deny it. "the twisted man laughed. Then started sucking on Kyo's neck, rubbing his erection against Kyo's stomach.

Kyo took a small intake of breath and gave in to Akito. Kissing him full on and hard.

"Kyo?.." A distant, sad, and confused voice asked. Kyo and Akito stopped, they looked at the doorway and saw the nezumi with tears in his eyes.


	8. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters

_Kyo wouldn't do that to me? Would he?_ Yuki thought as he ran over the events from last night in his head. _I mean, maybe Akito made him do it. What am I talking about?! Kyo was making out with Akito and it was obvious he wanted it!!_

Yuki couldn't suppress the sob that caught in his throat any longer._ I can't believe he did that to me...to us..._Yuki flopped down on his bed and started thinking about when they first realized they were in love with each other.

**Three months earlier**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

"Damn alarm clock!" _Crash_! "And that is the beautiful sound and alarm clock makes when it hits the wall." Yuki smiled. Suddenly realizing he needed to get up or be late to school, the nezumi got out of bed and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. And then rushed down stairs for a quick breakfast.

He pounded down the hall, briefcase in one hand and last night's homework that he forgot to place in his folder in the other. Unfortunately for Yuki, he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up crashing into someone.

"KUSO!!!" Homework, two briefcases, and two pissed off, tangled, teenaged boys were laying in the hall looking about ready to kill each other. "Stupid rat! watch where you are going!" Yuki glared at Kyo about ready to say something when Tohru ran down stairs in a flurry, "I can't believe I overslept! I didn't even make breakfast yet! How irresponsible of me!" she shouted not seeing the boys at all, and fell on top of them. "AHH!"

Gaining her bearings, Tohru looked at what broke her fall,"Oh! Kyo! Yuki! Are you alright?! I am so sorry, I woke up late and I had to rush, I wasn't watching where I was going. I am so sorry! Are you two going to be ok? Any broken bones?!" Asked the panicked girl. "N-no. We're fine Miss Honda. Please don't worry. It was Kyo's fault we were down on the floor anyway." Yuki stated.

"Why you!" Kyo yelled about ready to lunge on top of Yuki. "Children you better hurry off to school or you'll be late!"Shigure mused from up the stairs. Looking at the time, the three went bug-eyed and made a mad dash for the door.

**Class A-1**

_I can't believe he is even in the same class as me! _Yuki thought glancing over at Kyo by the window, suddenly mesmorized as the sun seemed to illuminate all of Kyo's features. "Mr. Souma?" The teacher asked worried. Blushing, Yuki snapped to attention. "Hai, sensei?"

" Are you alright?" the teacher asked.

"Hai, gomen." Yuki replied standing up and bowing.

The room was silent except for the occasional snicker from Kyo and the annoyed growls of Yuki.

"As I was saying, the project will consist of ..." the teacher droned on, losing Yuki's attention. Until," you will be assigned partners." This statement received groans from all over the room. "Now this project will be due in two weeks. And worth 70 of your final grade. With that said, the partners are as follow..."

" Haska, Nii.."

"Tsukino, Hino.."

"Souma, Souma.."

"NANI?!"

" Don't start Mr. Souma." The teacher said to Kyo, " I think this will be a good way for you and your cousin to get to know each other better. Maybe keep the bickering down in the class."

_Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen_. Yuki thought.

"I can't believe I am stuck with that damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Ugh," Yuki growled rolling his eyes_. I can't believe I really have to put up with this for two weeks._

The walk home wasn't too pleasant for Yuki either. "This is sooo fucked up! Why do _I_ have to be stuck with _him_?!"

"Kyo, I have been listening to you bitch for the last twenty minutes. Shut up!"

Kyo glanced over at Yuki with a slightly hurt expression, then growled and lunged for Yuki. Yuki sidestepped Kyo and grinned as Kyo's face impacted with the ground. "Ow,"

"Bastard."

Yuki watched Kyo thoughtfully as he pouted at his own misfortune. Smirking like a mad man Yuki missed the sound of pounding feet rushing up from behind them. "KYO-CHAN!" The insane boar yelled, rushing up behind Kyo and pinning him in a violent gesture of love.

"Gah! What the hell?!" Kyo grumbled as he tried to gather his bearings. He looked up and realized that Kagura was grinning down at him. "Ka-kagura!"He laughed nervously, looking every which way he could to find a possible way to escape the wrath of the boar.

"My Kyo-chan!" Kagura giggled burying her face in the neko's soft orange hair. "Gah, Kagura, aren't you supposed to be helping Hatori at the main house today?"

Kagura gave Kyo a confused look and smiled, " Ile, not that I'm aware of."

Moaning in aggravation, Kyo gave up in defeat, making Yuki laugh as he walked home.

" Are you two going to be all right while I'm gone?" asked an exhausted Shigure. "What the hell do you think?" Kyo asked, peeved as usual.

"Don't destroy my house then, please." "I won't be gone long...just two weeks."

"Wait, you only said before, you would be gone for a couple of days for this stupid book signing tour." Yuki stated, annoyed. "I know, but then I talked to Tohru." Shigure grinned, "bye!"

Shigure laughed his way out of the house completely missing the evil glares he was getting.

Four days gone by, three destroyed rooms, two satisfied evil plotting cousins, one freaked out Tohru.

Lately, their fights had been getting worse. The name calling, the fist fights, and the pranks (mostly on Kyos' part).

Tohru watched the boy's as their latest fight broke out. Something about using the wrong pen on the paper and Kyo went flying through the window.

"Oh, this has got to stop." Tohru deduced.

Tohru smiled and decided she needed to make a phone call.


	9. What the World Needs Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything relating to it.

Yuki smiled as he thought of how he and Kyo really didn't get along then. It seemed so long ago that they were screaming at one another and trying to rip each other's hair out. His smiled broadened as he remembered who exactly it was the Tohru had called to help her get Yuki and Kyo to calm down.

**Three Months Earlier**

"So you'll be over at seven? Yes, dinner should be ready by then." Tohru nodded along with whatever the person on the other line was saying. "Uh huh, ok. Yeah. Ok, bye." Tohru placed the phone back in it's cradle and walked into the living room, barely missing a shoe that went flying past her head. "Gah! Dangerous."

"Yuki, Kyo?" The boys were fighting as usual and ignoring her . "Hello?" They still didn't seem to notice her presence. "Guys? Really, are you listening to me?" Tohru became fed up quickly, _Never mind, I'll just surprise them. I need to start dinner._ Tohru turned and walked back into the kitchen to start dinner.

Seven seemed to come too quickly and Tohru had to start rushing in order to get dinner finished. She was almost done anyway, just one last thing to add...and..done. Ok, now that all of that was out to the way, she popped her head out of the kitchen.

It was too quiet and the table needed to be set. "Guys, can someone please set the table for me?"

Nothing but silence, oh no! What's going on? Did they finally kill each other? This is bad! Bad!

Panic filled Tohru's senses and she started running around the house with her hands clutched on her head and screaming like a mental patient. " I can't believe it! Those two finally killed each other! It's all my fault, if I had just been out there earlier or maybe ...NO! I am such a failure!" Tohru collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor, letting all her frustrations out.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" asked a very concerned looking Yuki. "Yeah, what's with you?" Kyo added.

Tohru looked up, and just gazed at the confused and concerned boys. " Aha, I've lost it. You two are dead. " Yuki and Kyo looked at each other. " We are?" Kyo asked.

Tohru jumped up and screamed, as if just realizing that they were standing there, pointing. "Dead, you're dead!"

"No, we're not." Yuki tried to reason, but before he could say anything else Tohru fainted in his arms.

"You have such a way with women, Yuki." Kyo laughed. "Shut up, Kyo." Yuki growled out then suddenly realized that he was holding Tohru and _POOF_. "Aha!" Kyo laughed, then grabbed Tohru before she hit the ground and gently laid her out on the floor, about ready to get some water to splash on her face. _Hey, it works in the movies._

"Oh my god! What did you two do to Tohru?" Ayame screamed. "Nothing, for some reason she thought she killed us, and started running around, then she fainted, and..and.." Kyo glared, why was he explaining himself to this pervert? And what was he doing here, anyway?

"Ayame, why are you here?" Kyo pressed.

"Tohru asked me for some help with you two." Ayame smiled.

"Hn," Kyo grunted, "whatever." He got the water and sprinkled some on her face. Nothing, hmmm, with a shrug and an evil grin, he poured the rest of the water on her face.

Tohru shot up, gasping for air. "Oh, Tohru!" Ayame suddenly yelled rushing over to her, he grabbed a towel and started drying her face off.

"I'm fine Ayame." "I just got a bit carried away I guess. I'll be okay." she finished with a smile.

_POOF_, Yuki returned to his normal size ...naked and everything. (A/N......drool....) Yuki scrambled to get his clothes on, Tohru blushed looking the other way. "C-can you guys set the table please?"

"Sure." Kyo stated. The boys went to set the table and Ayame and Tohru talked about possible solutions to the Yuki and Kyo problem. Dinner came and gone, along with Ayame. And everyone was soon in bed asleep.

Yuki groaned and tossed around in his bed._ I-I can't believe that I....I'm in love with him....No_,_ maybe I've been reading way to into these "feelings_", he thought. Ohh, he flopped on his stomach and burried his face in his pillow.

He glanced towards his door. _No! No! No!_

By the next morning Yuki woke up and looked around his room. He forgot where he was. Oh, yeah. His room. Get up Yuki, go into the bathroom. Good. Ok, keep walking, pass Kyo's door...why is it open? Yuki glanced inside at the sleeping kitty. _He looks so peaceful_, Yuki smiled. _Maybe I could_...he walked into Kyo's room quietly, he sat down on the edge of Kyo's bed.

Slowly, he moved his hand towards Kyo's cheek. He stopped just short of the tan skin, a brief moment of hesitation, and then he caressed Kyo's cheek. Kyo seemed to nuzzle into Yuki's hand, then Yuki snatched his hand back, as Kyo stared at him. Shock was written all over his face.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked ..."What are you doing?"

"I...uh..nothing." Yuki panicked and ran out of Kyo's room and back to his, shutting and locking the door. _He's never going to forgive me for this. He's going to ridicule and harass me about this till the day I die. Yuki thought with a sob._

There was a soft pounding on the door, "Yuki, please open the door. Please? It's ok, I'm not mad...please open the door." Yuki slowly went to the door and unlocked it. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Kyo walked in and looked down at Yuki with a soft smile.

"I love you, Kyo." Yuki said softly.

Kyo smiled, " I love you too, Yuki."


	10. Lost

You know Lei, I'll be expecting that pocky to be delivered A.S.A.P. Got it? I spoil you guys way too much. Lol. I'm just kidding, I love you guys, and I am so happy that you like my story so much. Sorry it takes me so long to update...I just haven't really had any inspiration lately. I wonder where my muse went. If you've seen a muse named Ikomerie anywhere, do you mind grabbing her and getting her back to meI really need her, I had to wing it with this one. lol.

Oh, well. Be very careful though, she is extremely dangerous. Thanx!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Yuki smiled as he thought back on his most treasured memory.

_We were so happy together. And I know we still are, Kyo would never do anything to hurt me! It was Akito. It has to be Akito. The man is sick, twisted, and pure evil. It really shouldn't surprise me at all._

_I got so mad at Kyo for nothing! He tried to tell me that it was Akito. Why didn't I listen to him?_

Yuki rolled over on his bed and shoved his head under a pillow. _I just want to die....wait..if I die...then Akito get KYO! Not if I can help it!_

Yuki jumped off of his bed and ran all the way back to the main house._ There is now way in hell I am losing Kyo to Akito. _

**Some time later**

_Slide_

The door to Akito's bedroom opened.. Yuki found Akito glancing out at the back yard from the other side of the room.

"Where is he?" Yuki asked breathing heavily. "Who?" Akito asked absently. "Don't screw with me Akito, Kyo! Where the fuck is Kyo!" Yuki tried to scream without wheezing. _Damn asthma_, he thought.

"Oh, he left a while ago." Akito turned his head to glance at the wheezing rat. "He was so upset, he started crying right in front of me. I tried to comfort him, ya know? But that ungrateful little retch...he..." It seemed Akito couldn't finish his sentence, instead he glanced down at his stomach. He watched the blood spill out of the fresh wound.

"What...what happened to you?" Yuki stammered. "I guess he came prepared. After you left, he pulled the knife out of nowhere...and he stabbed me." Akito smirked one of his trademark smirks. "I guess I got what I deserved." "Isn't that right, dear cousin of mine?"

Before Yuki could reply he watched Akito cough up some blood. "He thought that he lost you right then. He blamed it all on me, he blamed all of this family's problems all on me."

"Not that I blame him, of course."

Yuki couldn't believe what he was seeing. None of this could be happening. Kyo had been known to lose his temper quite a few times...but he wasn't capable of this..murder. Was he?

_It's not murder yet, Akito's not dead. And he isn't going to die. I need to find a phone. I need to call Hatori...get him over here. So Akito won't die._

Yuki searched all over the house before he finally found the phone and called Hatori. He said he'd be over immediately, and he was. He patched up Akito like nothing happened, the wound wasn't deep enough, and it seemed that the little incident only incited Akito's lust for Kyo more.

Sick, twisted, freak.

Yuki didn't have any time to worry any more about Akito, he had to find Kyo before anything happened to him.

He left the main house in search once more for his precious kitty cat. But this time he went through the woods. He had a strange feeling that's where Kyo would be.

Yuki had been following the scent of Kyo for quite some time. After a few more hours it began to fade, and Yuki needed to stop for a breather. He sat down on a boulder that was a little off the side of the trail.

And then, something caught his eye. Something sparkled in the last remaining sunlight. He leaned over the side and picked up Kyo's bracelet.

His eyes widened .... oh no... this is very bad.

Yuki didn't have time to panic over his findings for much longer. He heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to see what it was. The only thing he could see was the giant claw swiping at his face. And then...darkness.

Swish Swish Swish Swish

The sounds of the branches in the trees rustling against the wind mixed with the sound of the rushing water stirred the unconscious nezumi to the land of the living.

"My head hurts." The grey haired youth whined. He rubbed his head where a he noticed a huge bump was being formed. Ugh. What did I...his eyes suddenly widened as he then remembered what had happened before his blackout.

Kyo?! Where is he?! He thought panicked as he frantically searched around him. There was nothing, but trees and a lake to his right.

Grrr...uh...He glanced up and noticed the giant mutant cat staring at him.

"Perfect"

I know...short. Give me a break though. Please? Anyway next chappy I'll try to make longer.

Ikomerie: Next chapter will have a lemon!

Mad: Where the hell were you?

Ikomerie: Making the mortal world feel my wrath.

Mad: Gods, you're evil.

Ikomerie: I know. evil smirk


	11. Satisfaction

Satisfaction

Ikomerie: Hey, guess what people? We're back!

Mad: Yeah, did you miss us?

Ikomerie: Of course they did. Because if they didn't I would have to hurt them. evil smile

Mad: Well, I don't think you should do that. I mean, they were waiting a really long time for an update. I'm sorry it took so long. But, I only recently felt inspired to write.

Ikomerie: Enough talk, get on with the story.

Mad: Fine, hope everyone likes it. Oh, and remember I told you I would write a lemon? Well, I am, but I wrote two different versions. If you want the lemon email me and I will send it to you. I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Yuki sat staring up at the large, rabid looking mutant cat. Gobs of drool oozed over the side of Kyo's mouth, coating his sharp fangs, and formed a puddle on the ground at his feet. Yuki smiled up at Kyo and looked around quickly to see if he could try and determine an escape. But from all he could see the only exit out of this part of the dense forest was behind the overly-large fuzz ball. 

Yuki tried to think of something to help him out of this situation. The only thing he could think of- which was pretty desperate- was reasoning with the beast.

"Kyo?" he tried. "I know you're in there somewhere." Yuki made sure he was looking deep into the eyes of the neko. "You know who I am. It's me, Yuki." He slowly started to rise, testing Kyo to see if it was alright that he move. The turbo kitty didn't seem to mind. He wasn't making a move to either stop or kill Yuki. He just kind of watched him.

Yuki moved around Kyo to his right side. And the cat followed his every move. The nezumi looked deeper into Kyo's eyes. And then he realized something. That bitch had his fucking mutant under control! He was just screwing with Yuki. He hands balled into fists at his side. He pulled his right arm back and swung at the cat, hitting him square in the jaw. He stumbled back a few times but otherwise caught his balance.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" he screamed at Yuki. Yuki looked down at the ground and started laughing. Kyo had to look close but he saw it, Yuki was crying. " You scared the hell out of me, you asshole!" Kyo looked down as well.

He didn't know what to say. He'd learned how to control his mutant side a few months ago. He started practicing on it one day when it rained heavily. It hadn't rained like that in months- but he figured that under the guise of thunder- he could hide his screams.

Yuki ran up to Kyo and hugged him tight. He buried his face in the soft brown fur on the neko's chest. Kyo brought his hands around the mouse's body and hugged him tight enough to let Yuki understand how much he meant to the red head. Yuki slid to the ground bringing Kyo with him- and flopped onto his back. Kyo was sitting behind him with his arms wrapped around Yuki's waist. The furry arms slowly turned into to soft hairless human arms.

Yuki looked down at his right hand which held Kyo's bracelet. He handed it to the normally angry teen who speedily placed it on his wrist. Yuki leaned back and sighed into the warm hold that Kyo had him in.

Kyo slowly turned Yuki around and apologized for everything. But mostly for hurting him earlier at Akito's. "Let's not talk about him, Kyo." Yuki said silencing him. Kyo looked down then back up. "I wish it were that easy, but I did something very bad." he looked Yuki straight in the eyes and tears started to swell up and spill down his face. "I stabbed him. I stabbed Akito. I think I killed him." he sobbed.

Yuki shushed Kyo by placing his fingers on his lips. "Shhh, it's alright, baby. I got there just after you did it and called Hatori. Everything is fine. It was superficial, Tori-san stitched him up and told him to rest. He's fine and your not in trouble." Yuki softly caressed Kyo's jaw line and left a trail of kisses up and down his neck.

Kyo smiled and slowly began to laugh. " I love you, nezumi." Yuki smile back, " I love you, too." Yuki glanced down, suddenly realizing his lover's state of dress, or undress as the situation presented. He ran his hands up and down Kyo's muscular frame before he pushed him down onto his back. Kyo understood and did as Yuki bade him. His smile broadened as he felt the moist trail Yuki's tongue left along his chest.

Kyo was absolutely delicious and Yuki could not resist trying to lap him up like a saucer of milk.

The nezumi wanted every last bit of Kyo. But he also wanted to feel all of it as well. Yuki pulled off his own shirt and trousers and tossed them behind him. His boxers were flung into the lake in front of them, completely forgotten. Yuki leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the neko's own lips. He ran his right hand down the length of Kyo's body until it reached it's final destination.

They made love under the pale moon and twinkling stars.

Afterwards they both laid jumbled together in each other's arms, staring up at the sky. Kyo laid his head against Yuki's chest and sighed. They were going to be ok after all.

OMG! I can't believe I finished this story so freaking soon! I didn't even mean for it to happen, it just did. And for anyone wanting to know what happens with Shigure and Momiji, I'm writing a completely separate story just for them. Thanx everyone who loved or even liked Late Night Lovers, it was so much fun to write with you guys giving me your input and positive feedback. I love you guys. And I'll make sure to keep Ikomerie locked up tonight.

Love you smooches

Ikomerie: in cage Let me out of here, you bitch! I kill you, I swear!

Mad: looks at Ikomerie Hehe...um...looks back a readers and waves bye guys.


End file.
